Verzweiflungstat
by MaxwellChan
Summary: Heero hat Kekse und Duo will sie. 1x2, silly


Verzweiflungstat

Autor: Maxwell-chan

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir. Mag sie mir vielleicht jemand schenken? =(

Kommentar: Beim Challenges lesen auf YaoiGermany kam mir spontan diese Idee... tja, Duo und Kekse eben. =D

One-Shot: Knabberwarm

Schon seit geraumer Zeit war es still im Zimmer Yuy-Maxwell. Die anderen Gundam-Piloten, die mit ihnen im Safe House auf eine neue Mission warteten, hatten das nicht ohne Erstaunen bemerkt.

Besorgt hatte Quatre nachschauen wollen, sich jedoch nicht getraut, denn Wufeis und Trowas Mutmaßungen hatten ihm dann doch Angst gemacht. Was wenn Heero Duo wirklich umgebracht hatte, wie er immer gedroht hatte? Oder der Amerikaner gefesselt und mit seinem eigenen Zopf geknebelt war? Vielleicht war es aber auch noch schlimmer und Duo litt gerade Todesqualen, weil eine seiner vielen Süßigkeiten ihm im Hals steckeneblieben war und Heero sich weigerte, ihm zu helfen - so jedenfalls Trowas kreativster Einfall, bevor er und Wufei wieder zu den 1001 Wegen, Duo lautlos umzubringen, zurückgekehrt waren.

Ein weiteres Mal machte Quatre Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück. Der Blondhaarige blickte in Trowas ruhiges, fast emotionsloses Gesicht, als der Clown weiter mutmaßte: "Lass es lieber. Vielleicht lässt Heero ihn an seinem Zopf aus dem Fenster hängen und erschießt jeden, der sich ihm nähert."

Ein bestätigendes Nicken kam aus Wufeis Richtung, als dieser die Idee weiter ausbaute. "Oder er schneidet Maxwell die Haare ab und erschießt dich dann. Du weißt, dass unter dem Fenster ein Rosenbusch ist, ja?"

Quatre setzte sich wieder, die Augen vor Angst geweitet. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, was wirklich im oberen Stockwerk vor sich ging, während die beiden sonst so stillen Jungen sich an der Ruhe im Haus ergötzten und gar nicht daran dachten, mit ihren Vermutungen über Duos Ableben aufzuhören.

Derweil im besagten Zimmer:

Duo war in bester Verfassung, so weit musste man die beiden Jungen im unteren Stockwerk also enttäuschen. Allerdings schmollte er. Diese Mal jedoch nicht im großen Stil mit lauter, provokativer Musik, Meckern oder sonstigen Anfällen, die der Amerikaner immer bekam, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte.

Nein, dieses Mal war er ruhig. Was zwei Gründe hatte, die es zu erforschen galt: Grund Nummer eins saß, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, mit seinem Laptop auf dem Bett und hackte für Duos Geschmack mit fast schon brachialer Gewalt auf der Tastatur herum. Und obwohl der bezopfte Junge Heero schon gerne mal erforschen würde, ließ er es. Wenn er starb, dann wenigstens im Kampf und nicht durch einen übelgelaunten, selbstmörderischen Jungen mit Laptop.

Ja, Duo war fest überzeugt, dass Heero insgeheim Kriegsspiele spielte und sich vorstellte, in der Rolle des Opfers zu sein. An dieser Tatsache gab es, zumindest für ihn, genauso wenig zu rütteln wie an der Feststellung, dass Heero verdammt gut aussah.

Grund Nummer zwei stand neben dem Kurzhaarigen auf dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen. Es war ein Teller und auf diesem Teller befanden sich warme, mit Schokolade gefüllte Kekse. Ihr habt richtig gehört: sie waren warm. Nicht zu heiß und nicht zu kalt. Genau die richtige Temperatur, um gegessen zu werden, oder wie Duo es nannte: knabberwarm.

Worauf ein Streit mit Heero gefolgt war, der behauptet hatte, warme Kekse machten Bauchschmerzen und er bräuchte keinen kranken Piloten auf der nächsten Mission. Mit diesen Worten hatte er Duo den gerade erst erbeuteten Teller aus der Hand gerissen und neben sich gestellt, den anderen Jungen nur mit der Drohung, besagte Kekse selber zu essen, davon abgehalten, sich ihm zu nähern und laut über diese Ungerechtigkeit zu lamentieren. Dass Heero sich nur Sorgen um seinen Partner machte, brauchte der ja nicht zu wissen.

So war das gewesen. Und seitdem schmollte Duo.

Seitdem kühlten seine Lieblingskekse immer weiter ab und er saß daneben und musste zusehen. Seine Miene wechselte zwischen schmollend und leidend, während es in seinem Hirn arbeitete. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er doch noch an seine Lieblingssüßigkeit kam. Er war sogar schon fast soweit, Heero zu [i]bitten[/i]! Aber nur fast, denn er wusste, dass die Antwort ein "Omae o korosu, Baka" enthalten würde. Immerhin konnte er so viel Japanisch, dass er wusste, was dieser Satz bedeutete. Leider.

Heero hingegen schien nicht so gut mit Amerikanisch zu können, eine Sprache, die laut Aussage des stillen Jungen wie Schnupfen klang. Bisher hatte er nämlich noch auf keins von Duos "Luv ya too, babe" reagiert. Na und wenn - falls Duo es ihm jemals sagen würde, dann so, dass der andere es auch verstand.

Lautlos seufzte Duo und spielte mit seinem Zopf, die Kekse nicht aus den Augen lassend. Langsam war er wirklich verzweifelt. Er hatte ausgerechnet, wie weit er kommen würde, wenn er sich die Kekse einfach schnappen und rennen würde. Das Ergebnis war ernüchternd gewesen - nichtmal bis zur Zimmertür. Heeros Reflexe waren einfach zu gut.

Aber was dann?

So viel er auch nachdachte, er kam zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis, außer dass die Kekse kalt wurden. Nun, eigentlich nicht, denn sie standen vor der Heizung. Bildlich gesprochen eben.

Doch dann formte sich eine Idee in seinem Oberstübchen. Man konnte fast sehen, wie sein kleiner Thought-Chibi alle unnützen Grübeleien und Gedanken von einem Schreibtisch fegte und eine Skizze auf einem Blatt anfertigte, das er schließlich mit stolzem Grinsen hochhielt. Okay, das war also der Plan. Jetzt musste er nur noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten.

Dieser Zeitpunkt war gekommen, als Heero nach einigen Minuten seinen Laptop zuklappte. Er wollte jetzt duschen gehen. Waren die Kekse noch warm? Prüfend berührte er eine der Backwaren mit den Fingerspitzen. Dann würde er sie eben in den Kühlschrank stellen.

Das war [i]die[/i] Chance! Duo sprang auf und warf sich mit einem Kampfschrei auf den anderen Jungen, der gerade dabei war, sich zu erheben.

Dieser konnte nur überrascht gucken, bevor er rücklings auf das Bett zurückgeworfen wurde. "Duo, was-" Doch der Amerikaner landete auf seinem Bauch und trieb Heero sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen.

"Das war's, du Keks-Dieb!", triumphierte Duo, als er nach einem der Kekse griff, Heero noch immer unter sich, und herzhaft hineinbiss. Oh, das war ja sooo gut! Dafür hatte sich diese Verzweiflungstat richtig gelohnt. Wenn er nicht völlig unterzuckert gewesen wäre, hätte Duo den Japaner nie freiwillig angefasst - nicht dass er nicht wollte, aber er mochte sein Leben eigentlich!

Jetzt sah es ganz anders aus. Er hatte Heero unter sich und aß auf seinem Bauch Kekse - noch warme Kekse! Was stellte Heero die auch vor die Heizung? Es war Winter, selbst der perfekte Soldat sollte gemerkt haben, dass sie ununterbrochen lief. So hatte er sich das vorgestellt - zwei leckere Sachen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe.

Aber jeglicher Gedanke an Heero oder seine Umgebung wurde ausgelöscht, als Duo sich einen weiteren Keks nahm und glücklich verspeiste.

"Du krümelst auf meine Klamotten", knurrte Heero in seinem gefährlichsten Ton. Er sollte es besser wissen, als Duo beim Essen anzusprechen. Nicht dass der Langhaarige sauer wurde, nein, er beachtete ihn einfach nicht, während er glücklich schmatzte. Das wäre eigentlich der Zeitpunkt, an dem Heero den anderen von sich geschubst hätte, aber der Sprung schien von langer Hand geplant gewesen, denn Duos Beine lagen auf seinen Armen. Na toll!

Erst als Duo fertig war mit essen, bemühte er sich, so schnell wie möglich von Heero zu steigen. Das nächste, was er tat, war laufen. Er schaffte es sogar noch aus dem Zimmer, etwas, womit er nie gerechnet hätte!

Seinen Zopf hielt er in einer Hand, damit Heero ihn nicht -schon wieder!- daran ziehen konnte. Dieser stürmte nun gar nicht mehr so leise und besonnen hinter dem anderen her, warf ihm wüste Verwünschungen an den Kopf und brüllte immer wieder: "Du hast mich vollgekrümelt, Baka!"

Lachend rutschte Duo das Geländer hinunter und streckte Heero die Zunge hinaus. Was diesen nur noch wütender machte.

Kurz vor dem Wohnzimmer hatte der mehr als wütende Japaner seinen Partner dann endlich greifen und zu Fall bringen können. Dieser brüllte wie am Spieß, sah er sein Ende doch schon kommen! "Ich tu's nie wieder! Hilfe! Bitte nicht, Heero, bitte-" Schließlich brach er jedoch unter Lachsalven zusammen, als Heero ihn durchkitzelte.

Das war schlimmer als jede Folter, und das wusste der Japaner auch! Und er, der arme, kekssüchtige Duo konnte sich nicht einmal wehren, weil er den flinken Fingern des anderen hilflos ausgeliefert war. Nun, eigentlich wollte Heero ja etwas ganz anderes machen, wenn Duo schonmal unter ihm lag, aber er brauchte jetzt seine Rache.

Dieses Gebrüll lockte dann auch die anderen drei Piloten an, die dieses Schauspiel amüsiert beobachteten. "Selbst schuld", gab Wufei nur zum besten, "du musstest dich ja mit ihm anlegen."

Abends:

Es hatte lange gedauert, Duo von Heero zu befreien, nicht zuletzt, weil dieser sich standhaft geweigert hatte, den Amerikaner gehen zu lassen, bevor seine Rache beendet war.

Doch dann, nur eine halbe Stunde später, hatten sie den Schlamassel: Duo jammerte unaufhörlich über Bauchschmerzen. Schließlich wurde er in sein Bett gestopft und brüllte nun alle fünf Minuten nach einem der anderen, weil ihm langweilig war.

Ein paar Mal hatten sie noch nach ihm geschaut, doch nun saßen die vier Jungen im Wohnzimmer und ignorierten den Leidenden im oberen Stockwerk. Oder sie versuchten es zumindest, denn Duo hatte ein ziemlich tragendes Stimmchen, das selbst geschlossene Türen zu ignorieren schien.

Drei Blicke wanderten zu Heero. Zuerst versuchte er, es zu ignorieren, aber die Blicke wurden immer stechender. Wütend sah er auf, musterte jeden der anwesenden Piloten. "Was?", fragte er schließlich barsch.

"Nun", begann Trowa, "immerhin ist es deine Schuld, dass Duo Bauchschmerzen hat..."

Bestätigend nickte Wufei, führte dann den Satz fort: "Also ist es nur gerecht, wenn du endlich hochgehst und dich um ihn kümmerst."

"Es tut uns leid, aber er ist einfach zu laut", endete Quatre. Es schien, als hätten die drei sich abgesprochen.

Mit einem Ruck erhob sich der Braunhaarige und stapfte wortlos aus dem Wohnzimmer, hinauf in den ersten Stock. Als er die Tür aufriss, hörte das Gebrüll auf wie abgeschnitten. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Duo ihm den Stempel mit 'Pausenclown' auf die Stirn klebte.

"Heero, wie schön dich zu sehen", strahlte der Amerikaner. Soweit es ihm jedenfalls vergönnt war, denn seine Bauchschmerzen waren nicht ohne. "Gibst du mir den Manga?" Wild fuchtelte die Nervensäge im Bett mit einer Hand in Richtung Schreibtisch. "Du sagst ja, ich soll nicht aufstehen", rechtfertigte er seine Bitte, als ihn ein kalter Blick traf.

Als Duo den Manga hatte, wollte er Cola. Die bekam er nicht, weil er Bauchweh hatte.

Also wollte er Tee. Heero brachte ihm Tee.

Doch als Heero ihm die Tasse neben sein Bett stellte und der Amerikaner schon wieder einen Satz beginnen wollte, wurde er barsch angefahren: "Halt die Klappe, Maxwell!"

"Ich will doch nur - hmmpf!"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Heero hatte nur eine Sekunde überlegt, bevor er Duo zum Schweigen gebacht hatte. Allerdings hatte er ihm nicht einfach eine Hand über den Mund gelegt, weil der langhaarige Chaot da sicher reingebissen hätte. Nein, er hatte einfach seinen Mund auf Duos gedrückt.

Was nicht nur weitaus effektiver war, sondern etwas, was Heero schon lange machen wollte.

Wieder wurde es still im Zimmer.

Wieder wurde unten über verschiedene Tötungsmethoden sinniert. Und als sie ein leises Stöhnen hörten, eben auch über Folter. Was die beiden Piloten im oberen Stockwerk jedoch nie mitkriegen würden, denn sie waren mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt.

Nur einmal durchdrang ein Flüstern die Stille des Zimmers: "Weißt du was, Heero? Du schmeckst viel besser als die Kekse."

"So?"

"Ja! Und du bist knabberwarm."

Ende.


End file.
